Bed
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Kesepian sang Hokage yang merasakan ranjangnya begitu lapang. Tak ada teman tidur yang selama ini menemani sepinya. Sekali lagi hanya ranjang yang lapang dan sangat luas. Padahal biasanya ranjang itu begitu sempit dan panas. A fic for valentine days. This is not angst Fic, Just for fun and RnR please


**Bed**

**Akira Veronica Lianis**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic dedicated for my sensei**

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Ranjang yang biasanya sempit itu, kini terasa lapang. Membuat seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu bersedih. Tak perlu seorang inoichi untuk menebak isi kepala pemuda pirang itu. Karena semua orang tahu, apa yang membuatnya bersedih. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat sang Hokage ke 6 bersedih kalau tidak seorang anbu kesayangannya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. sang anbu yang sudah 1 bulan ini tidak kembali ke desa karena melaksanakan misinya di Yukigakure, desa lindungan salju. Tapi bukan karena itu, sungguh. Sang Hokage bersedih karena misi itu harusnya selesai dalam seminggu. Selain itu Ia juga dapat laporan kalau sang pemberi misi di Yukigakure mengatakan kalau misi sudah di laksanakan dengan baik oleh Sasuke. tapi kenapa? Kenapa sang Uchiha itu tak juga kembali ke desa kalau misinya sudah Ia selesaikan? Apakah hal buruk menimpanya? Ataukah si Uchiha itu tengah menikmati hari libur natal dan tahun baru di suatu tempat? tidak-tidak. Tidak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu. Dan sang Hokage hanya bisa menunggu.

Hari demi hari berlalu.

Minggu demi minggu terlewati.

Ia masih tetap menunggu. Namun ranjangnya masih terasa sangat lapang, bahkan sangat dingin. Kapan terakhir kali Ia bekerja di kantor Hokage? Kapan Ia mendapat kunjungan dari petinggi-petinggi Konoha? Siapa orang terakhir yang mengetuk pintunya? Ia hanya mendapati dirinya kecewa. Mendapati bukan Sasuke yang mengetuk pintu. Mendapati bahwa ranjangnya sangat lapang. Kapan terakhir kali air matanya menetes? Sang Hokage hanya bisa meratap.

Berbulan-bulan terlewat. Tapi Ia masih saja tak beranjak dari ranjangnya yang lapang. Akankah Ia terus seperti itu? Membiarkan perutnya kosong. Membiarkan kantornya diisi orang lain. Membiarkan jam berputar angkuh. Semua terlihat blur. Sang Hokage sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan selain menunggu. Menunggu dan menunggu. Semoga saja semua kembali normal seperti dulu. Seperti malam-malam yang selalu hangat. Malam-malam yang indah. Dan malam-malam yang mendebarkan.

Semuanya kosong. Tak ada wajah angkuh. Tak ada kata-kata sarkastik. Tak ada geraman. Tak ada desahan. Tak ada hembusan nafas panjang. Tak ada seringai. Tak ada senyuman iblis dan malaikat. Semuanya lenyap begitu saja.

Andai si pirang tahu.

Setelah sekian lama Ia terbaring. Kini Ia terduduk. Dunia terasa berputar sangat cepat. Dan Ia segera melakukan sesuatu untuk mengambil langkah kedua selain menunggu. Ia terlalu lelah menunggu.

Kelopak matanya berubah warna. Dan ketika terbuka, matanya telah berubah. Ia dalam mode sennin saat ini. Dan sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi, Ia terjatuh dan terbaring lagi di atas ranjang. Air matanya menetes. Digenggamnya dengan erat sprei ranjangnya yang lusuh. Hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa sakit di hatinya yang menganga lebar tak terobati. Segera setelah tatapan matanya kembali kosong. Ia berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya lalu jongkok di kusen jendela. Sejenak Ia melirik sesuatu di meja kamarnya. Disana. Nun jauh disana Ia mendapati sebuah potret. Potret yang diambilnya ketika di lantik menjadi Hokage. Potret seorang pemuda pirang yang memakai pakaian Hokage dengan potret seorang pemuda tanpa ekspresi yang memakai pakaian khas jounin berdiri di samping si pirang yang tersenyum sangat lebar. Melihat potret itu, membuatnya tersenyum simpul lalu pergi.

Ia harus mencari Sasuke sekarang.

Ia melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Yukigakure sangatlah jauh dari Konoha. Butuh waktu 3 hari untuk Naruto kesana, jika menggunakan kapal. Tapi kapal sangatlah lambat, dan jarang ada yang ke Yukigakure terlebih di musim dingin sekarang. Mau tak mau, Naruto harus pergi melintasi samudera yang luas demi sang kekasih. Ya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah kekasih sang Hokage.

Tak terasa 2 hari telah terlewati. Melintasi samudera memang tak segampang yang Ia pikirkan. Berkali-kali Ia hampir tenggelam di telan badai yang sering terjadi di samudera itu. Namun kekuatan itu, kekuatan yang mendorongnya untuk terus maju melawan sang badai yang menciut dengan kekuatan sang Hokage. Kekuatan cinta sang Hokage.

Dan 2 hari yang Ia lewati dengan penuh perjuangan itu terbayar dengan kakinya yang kini menapak di Yukigakure. Ia mencoba mencari chakra Sasuke dengan kekuatannya. Samar-samar, chakra dingin milik Sasuke Ia rasakan di sekitar tempat yang Ia pijak. Namun itu terlalu membingungkannya. Karena chakra itu sebentar hilang sebentar kembali lagi dengan tipis. Sulit mendeteksinya. Namun, ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tak patah semangat. Suatu hal yang pernah di katakan Uchiha bungsu padanya ketika sang Hokage hampir celaka di bunuh oleh penyamun Amegakure dalam perjalanan ke sunagakure.

`Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?`

`Itulah cinta. Dimanapun kau berada, dan kapanpun itu. Aku akan tahu.`

Dan sang Hokage memakai prinsip yang di katakan Sasuke dalam keadaannya saat ini. Dimanapan Sasuke berada dan kapanpun itu, sang Hokage akan tahu.

Senyum melintas di wajah murung sang Hokage. Ia segera berlari dengan sangat kencang ketika instingnya memerintahkan kakinya untuk berlari. Dan saat itulah Ia melihat bayangan Uchiha bungsu serta chakra dingin yang Ia rasakan semakin kuat di benaknya. Semakin kuat dan semakin kuat ketika Ia merasakan sebuah tangan menariknya ke semak belukar. Sang Hokage terhenyak ketika tahu siapa pemilik tangan yang menariknya itu meskipun wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng. Tanpa basa-basi. Sang Hokage menabrak tubuh di depannya dan mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

"Sasuke..." lirihnya dengan segenap rasa rindu, marah, dan kesepian.

Yang dipeluk terdiam lalu membalas pelukan sang Hokage. Sesekali Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut si pirang yang acak-acakan itu.

"Apa kabarmu, dobe?"

Si pirang yang dijuluki dobe itu memukul dada Sasuke. membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini hah?! Aku kau biarkan sendirian di Konoha! Teganya kau!"

"Maafkan aku..."

Dan setelah itu. Hanya ada suara kecupak mulut yang saling menyalurkan rasa rindu yang besar. Mereka langsung tahu apa yang dilakukan pasangan mereka hanya dengan ciuman. Karena bahasa tubuh lebih detail ketimbang kata-kata. Karena mereka tahu. Bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

**END  
**

**Satu lagi karya author gaje bernama akira yang tengah sakit.**

**Mind to Review**


End file.
